Meu Anjo
by CharlotteAlice93
Summary: .:Completa:. Num lugar onde mentiras, falsidade e preconceito são leis, uma garota que tem como seu protetor o mais perfeito, cometeu o erro - ou talvez felicidade - de por em sua vida alguém de fora do círculo. U.A. Reviews!
1. Chapter I

Título: Meu Anjo

Observações: U.A.;

Resumo: Ela recebeu como protetor o anjo mais desejado. Para este deveria ser devotado todo seu amor, porém entra em sua vida um outro alguém. Discriminado por ser de fora do círculo, eles então são obrigados a esconderem seus sentimentos, para não contrariar as crenças de um povo conservador. Num mundo onde as mentiras, a falsidade e o preconceito são leis, o diferente talvez não tenha chance.

Default Chapter.

Início da fanfic: 10/06/08.

**Atenção: Isso não é o primeiro capítulo! Para mais detalhes leia as notas no final da fic. Obrigada.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cap. I: Crescer (Default Chapter)

"O que a tornava tão diferente dos demais? Porque ela, que nada de especial tinha, recebeu o mais perfeito? Por que o amor dele seria todo dedicado para ela?"

Essas perguntas rondavam a cabeça de todos os moradores da pequena e reclusa vila Cross, desde 10 anos atrás. Por mais estranho que possa soar todos nessa vila tem um "anjo". A este anjo, a pessoa deve dedicar todo seu amor, toda sua vida, porque ele morreria sem esse afeto. O anjo deveria lutar por seu protegido mesmo que suas mãos se sujassem e ele se tornasse maculado. Porque assim fora determinado.

A exatamente 10 anos atrás Kurosu Yuuki estava completando cinco anos e recebendo naquela tarde de outubro seu protetor. O mais desejado e extraordinário ficou para aquela garota esquecida. O nome dele era Kaname, ele despertava a inveja de tantos que foi em questão de poucos dias que ela começou a ser ignorada e desprezada por todos. Além de tudo, Kaname, não falava ou tinha medo de o fazer, tudo o que fazia era observar Yuuki o dia inteiro.

A pequena Yuuki pouco se importava com aquilo, mas seu pai sentia compaixão. Conseguiu em uma vila vizinha um garoto escravo, não muito mais velho que Yuuki, olhos caminhando para o violeta e cabelos acinzentados. O nome do garotinho era Zero Kiryu.

O anjo de Yuuki, não ficara nada feliz com aquilo. O tempo de sua preciosa protegida era ocupado por aquele reles escravo que não era digno nem de dirigir a palavra a Yuuki. Ele teria de tomar alguma providência se a quisesse. E foi o que fez. Criou a coragem necessária e passou a se comunicar, não só com Yuuki, mas com tudos a sua volta. Assim acabou atraindo muitos para perto dela e Zero, segundo o pai de Yuuki, deixara de ser útil e foi mandado de volta para fora da vila.

Os anos passaram-se lentamente e nada na sociedade daquele lugar mudou. Yuuki aos poucos e de tanto ouvir acabou se convencendo que Kaname deveria ser o único a quem devotar tudo. Os dias eram plenos e raramente o sorriso abandonava o rosto de Yuuki. E Kaname se divertia com tudo aquilo. O amor dela era com certeza seu.

Certa tarde, quando Yuuki não tinha mais do que dez anos eles resolveram ir até um lago próximo, a paisagem era bonita. Tudo era agradável.

"Venha Kaname-sama! Eu tenho que ir até o templo depois! Corra!" ela gritou à plenos pulmões.

"Estou indo, Yuuki." Ele sorriu.

"Kaname-sama? Eu nunca entendi o que são os tais 'anjos'... O que você acha que eles querem dizer com anjo?" ela perguntou com a costumeira inocência enquanto molhava os pés na água do lago.

"Quando você era pequenininha, o seu pai não te falava para pedir para os anjinhos do céu te guardarem?" ele acariciou a cabeça dela com um olhar triste, será que ele estava mentindo?

"Sim."

"Então. Eles chamam de anjos, as pessoas como eu. Nós que nascemos para proteger as outras." Ele falou ainda com olhar triste e pouco sincero.

"Kaname-sama, estamos atrasados! Venha!" ela puxou a camisa dele e assim foram embora.

Anos se vão com uma rapidez, mas Yuuki mal podia notar isso. Caia cada vez mais nos encantos daquele seu "protetor". Talvez aquela figura que nascia no horizonte pudesse mudar isso. Seus olhos violetas traziam consigo determinação e paixão. Mas o que poderia não dar certo?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oláa!

Bem, eu não sei se alguma das pessoas que está lendo conhece o meu jeito de escrever (assim da até impressão que sou profissional neeh?)... mas é que eu tenho o costume de fazer um capitulo que resume a fic primeiro (o default) , claro que ele não conta detalhes e nem o que acontece mais futuramente, e depois os capitulos vão passando tudo do jeito que tem que ser.

A fic será postada toda **terça**, atraso só em casos extremos(quem me conhece sabe disso). O segundo capitulo sai na **quinta**(exceção por ser o que poderíamos chamar de verdadeiro primeiro capitulo).

Espero receber reviews!

Um beijo e um abraço para todos!

Charlotte.


	2. Chapter II

Título: Meu Anjo

Cap. 2: Presentes de Infância

Aquela noite de outubro certamente fora de acordar os mortos. Que frio e que vento. A pequena Yuuki, com seus cinco anos completados durante a madrugada, tremeu a noite toda quase congelando. Seu pai a acordou cedo só para ele poder lhe desejar um feliz aniversário e lhe dar seu presente, um presente que só causaria problemas.

O presente não veio num embrulho cheio de fitas, muito menos numa caixa de papelão, ele veio com mãos algemadas e olhos tristes. Ao ver aquilo ela tentou se convencer que entendia algo do que se passava, mas a verdade é que estava muito confusa com aquela cena.

"Esse filhinha, é Kaname Kuran. Ele é seu anjo. Não é bonito?" ele falou enquanto tirava as algemas dele.

"Meu anjo?" ela perguntou.

"Sim. Ele está aqui para te proteger que nem os anjinhos lá do céu. E ele precisa do seu amor." Ele se agachou e entregou a mão dele para pequenina mão da garotinha.

"Eu vou cuidar dele, papai" ela falou e deu um sorriso.

O sorriso fora tão doce e inocente que foi capaz de abalar até mesmo o prisioneiro insensível. Ele não ousou sorrir ou abrir a boca, só piscou os olhos duas vezes para ter certeza que tal sorriso era real e a seguiu, pois ela puxava sua mão.

"Seus pulsos estão todos machucados!" a pequena menina falou.

Ele não respondeu, nem mesmo olhou para ela, mas ela não pareceu se importar, ficou acariciando os pulsos dele como se aquilo pudesse ser capaz de curá-lo. Como eles estavam sentados no chão, encostados em uma arvore ela acabou adormecendo, afinal a noite não lhe garantira muitas horas de sono e ela era apenas uma garotinha.

No dia seguinte Yuuki acordou com a mesma disposição de sempre e saiu a cumprimentar todos como sempre fazia, mas pode notar - novamente sem se importar - que alguns a olhavam de canto ou quando ela lhes dizia bom-dia viravam a cara. Confusa ela foi ver Kaname que dormia em uma casa comum a todos os "anjos" daquela cidade.

Ela o levou para todos os lugares, desde o lago até o templo. Novamente ele não falou, mas pelo menos ela pode ver o que talvez fosse um sorriso. Ela notou - apesar de ser tão pequenina - que ele tinha um ar triste e solitário e que nenhum dos outros naquele alojamento de "anjos" ousava chegar perto dele.

Com o passar dos dias ela passou a ser mais e mais ignorada, para uma criança isso pode ser muito doloroso às vezes, para ela ninguém poderia dizer com certeza. Mas seu pai sentiu compaixão e culpa, quis lhe dar o melhor e acabou lhe presenteando com solidão e olhares que machucavam.

'O que fazer?' Pensava ele durante as tardes.

"Senhor," uma empregada veio um dia para conversar com ele "tenho uma idéia para que acabes com a solidão de tua filha." Ela era estrangeira.

"Diga, Madalenna." Falou friamente o senhor Kurosu.

"Perto daqui há um vilarejo donde podes encontrar demasiado número de servos. Por que não tentas achar algum com idade similar a de sua filha?" falou ela.

"Não é uma má idéia, Madalenna. Sou muito agradecido."

"Não seja por isso, meu senhor." Disse ela fazendo reverencia "Vou me retirar agora.".

Saiu, assim, a jovem criada da sala deixando o senhor a sós para pensar. Realmente não havia sido uma má idéia, mas ele teria de fazer uma viajem. Resolvido assim o fez e retornou no prazo de uma semana. O único, com a mesma idade de sua filha era um garoto. Um garoto bem cuidado, de olhos que quase chegavam ao violeta e cabelos acinzentados. Tinha boa aparência e nem parecia um serviçal.

Yuuki foi acordada pelo seu pai novamente cedo, mas dessa vez para ser apresentada ao garoto que seria sua companhia dali para frente.

"Querida, esse é Zero Kiryu. Ele veio da vila vizinha só para poder ficar aqui com você. Não quer ser amiga dele?"

O olhar frio do garoto intimidou-a um pouquinho, mas não impediu que a curiosidade - típica de uma criança - fizesse ela se aproximar do garoto e investigá-lo com os olhos e mais tarde com as mãos, pois assim como Kaname ele tinha seus pulsos marcados e feridos pelas algemas.

"Dói?" ela perguntou passando seus dedinhos sobre as marcas.

"Não." ele respondeu.

Seu rosto pareceu se iluminar ao obter uma resposta, já fazia tanto tempo que ninguém lhe dirigia a palavra que ela já até havia se acostumado.

"Quer ir até o lago, Kiryu-kun?" perguntou carinhosamente com um sorrisinho.

"Fica longe?" ele quis saber.

"Não, vamos lá!" ela falou e, como era seu costume, começou a puxá-lo.

Chegaram ao lago. Bonita a paisagem que havia naquela região, o lago de águas translúcidas permitia que todos vissem os peixes nadando perto das margens e ao redor do lago as muitas árvores e colinas davam um aspecto especial a tudo aquilo. Ainda um pouco folhadas as árvores deixavam suas últimas flores e folhas caírem para a chegada do inverno deixando uma camada alaranjada sobre a grama; o toque final.

"Não é bonito, Kiryu-kun?" ela deu um sorriso gracioso.

"Sim." O garoto continuava frio.

"Quantos anos você tem, Kiryu-kun?" perguntou ela.

"Cinco, vou fazer seis mês que vem." Falou orgulhoso.

"Verdade? Eu tenho cinco, eu fiz fazem só três semanas, sabia?" ela falou "Olha que lindo!" ela apontou para um lírio cor-de-rosa.

"É verdade. Você gosta de flores?" ele perguntou, pela primeira vez demonstrando alguma emoção.

"Sim. Sempre tem uma perto da mamãe." Ela falou na realidade referindo-se ao túmulo de sua mãe.

Voltaram e Yuuki parecia mais do que feliz em ter um amigo. Na hora do adeus cada um foi para seu aposento. Zero dormia no porão da casa, enquanto Yuuki tinha um quarto gigantesco a sua disposição.

Na manhã seguinte, Kaname bateu na porta e quem atendeu foi Madalenna, encarregada de lhe dizer que Yuuki tinha saído com o garoto Zero Kiryu logo pela manhã para irem ao campo, localizado a Norte da vila. Ele não disse nada, não demonstrou nada, mas saiu de lá com olhos mais tristes do que nunca. Ele perdera o sono naquela noite. Sonhando que ateava fogo a uma cabana, Kaname se remexeu muito durante toda a noite. Atear fogo em seus sonhos? Normalmente sinônimo de inveja e a inveja é algo muito poderoso.

"Kiryu-kun, posso te chamar de Zero?" ela perguntou enquanto lhe entregava uma gérbera magenta.

"Sim. Como eu te chamo?" ele perguntou pegando a gérbera.

"Pode ser só Yuuki mesmo." Sorriu reluzente de novo.

"Sim. Você entende de flores, Yuuki?" ele indagou.

"Eu só sei que o papai disse que elas tem vários significados diferentes."

"Verdade?" ele perguntou olhando a flor cedida a ele de todos os ângulos possíveis.

"É verdade sim." Ela falou "A gérbera, que é essa daí, representa as crianças e todas as suas qualidades. Somos nós!" e deu uam risadinha.

Inocência, sensibilidade, nobreza, alegria, simplicidade, virtude e dedicação. Presentes em tantas crianças, essas qualidades estavam presentes naqueles dois, eles só talvez não soubesse ainda.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Olá!

Bom falar com vocês!

Aqui está nosso capítulo! Ebaa! xD

Bem, eu ainda não tenho definido a quantidade de capítulos que essa fic terá, mas garanto que serão mais de sete! Ahaha

Como ainda não defini perfeitamente o final, não posso ter certeza do numero de capítulos que essa história vai me tomar.

Bem obrigada por lerem! E agradeço a minha primeira review (da Tsuki).

Um abraço para todos vocês

Charlotte.


	3. Chapter III

Título: Meu Anjo

Cap. 3: Mais Alguns Anos

Dois anos passaram bem depressa e nesse meio tempo nada mudou. Kaname não falou nada, enquanto Zero e Yuuki só ficavam mais próximos. Era engraçado como o anjo só os olhava de longe, sem fazer nada a respeito, só deixando sua raiva pelo outro crescer.

É incrível o que a inveja não pode fazer. Ela pode te tornar mais forte, mesmo que isso soe nauseante, ela pode te ajudar, mesmo que isso pareça bobagem. E inveja era o que não faltava a Kaname.

"Vamos para o lago?" perguntou Yuuki a Zero numa manhã qualquer.

"Não. Ele não vai." Quem falou foi o pai de Yuuki.

"Por que papai? O que aconteceu?" ela indagou chateada.

"Ele não é mais necessário. Você tem seu anjo para isso agora." Ele falou puxando Kiryu.

"Mas o Kaname..." foi interrompida.

"Eu?" quem a interrompeu foi o próprio Kaname.

"Você falou?" ela estava muito intrigada.

"Sim. E é por isso que você não precisa mais desse escravo aqui. Leve-o." O senhor Kurosu ordenou para um criado.

"Para onde senhor?" Quis saber o criado.

"Pouco importa, desde que seja longe daqui." Falou frio.

"Não!" ela gritou, chorando, mas era tarde demais.

E foi assim que Yuuki, que com apenas sete anos seria submetida à convivência forçada com alguém que mal conhecia, perdeu um amigo. Mas ganharia outros dentro de poucos anos, quando crescesse e fosse capaz de enxergar um mundo lá fora. Por enquanto ela apenas chorava a sua perda.

"Vamos sair senhorita Kurosu?" perguntou Kaname.

"Ah, me chame de Yuuki. E é claro, Kaname-sama!" ela o tratava polidamente.

Aquilo era como uma pontada, que doía aguda e profunda em seu coração. Ao escravo ela tratava como um bom amigo, com ele ela mantinha aquela distância de certo modo fria. Que raiva que esses pensamentos davam a Kaname, apenas 3 anos mais velho que Yuuki.

"Olha, Kaname-sama! Que flores bonitas!" Ela mostrou para ele algumas pequenas margaridas.

"Realmente." O sorriso pouco sincero a assustava.

Mas a falta de sinceridade no sorriso dele não impediria que ela abrisse seu coração para ele. Que pouco a pouco, sem querer, deixasse seus anseios, suas dúvidas, seus segredos, tudo, serem do conhecimento de Kaname. E que também, em três anos, se acostumasse com a idéia de que ele era sua maior companhia.

"Ali tem lírios!" ela falou animada durante mais um passeio.

"Está ficando tarde, Yuuki." Ele falou.

"Vamos ver o pôr-do-sol?" ela perguntou sorrindo.

Ele não pode negar um pedido àquele sorriso de flor. A paixão que ela tinha por flores tornava aquilo tudo anda mais bonito para ela: Lírios são tão bonitos quanto um pôr-do-sol apreciado a dois. A flor que representa tanto pureza quanto majestade lembrava de certa forma aquela pequena garotinha que, apesar de tudo, parecia imponente e independente e ao mesmo tempo pura e inocente.

E essas qualidades foram mantidas mesmo com o tempo passando tão rápido. As casas, as regras, os rostos, os hábitos, tudo foi mantido. Nada naquela pacata vila conservadora mudaria tão cedo, e isso já atormentava a cabeça da jovem de dez anos.

Ela se levantou, vestiu as costumeiras roupas que não se destacavam muito do resto das pessoas a sua volta e saiu do quarto. Foi logo após o café ver Kaname. Ela já tinha incorporado em sua cabeça, talvez por influência dos outros ou não, que Kaname era parte de sua vida, que aquele protetor tinha muitos encantos.

"Olá, Kaname-sama!" falou.

"Bom dia, Yuuki." Respondeu.

"O que você acha de passearmos pelo campo antes da missa?" ela pergutnou.

"É uma ótima idéia!" eu sorriu gentilmente.

Estavam subindo a pequena colina, Yuuki ia na frente apressada, Kaname não estava muito atrás, mas o suficiente para inquietar ela.

"Venha Kaname-sama! Eu tenho que ir até o templo depois! Corra!" ela gritou à plenos pulmões.

"Estou indo, Yuuki." Ele sorriu.

Sentados em meio a tantas flores e de frente para o lago tudo parecia parar, mas o vento continuava a soprar e os pássaros a cantar. As flores continuavam a exalar perfume e as borboletas a bater as asas.

"Kaname-sama? Eu nunca entendi o que são os tais 'anjos'... O que você acha que eles querem dizer com anjo?" ela perguntou com a costumeira inocência enquanto molhava os pés na água do lago.

"Quando você era pequenininha, o seu pai não te falava para pedir para os anjinhos do céu te guardarem?" ele acariciou a cabeça dela com um olhar triste, será que ele estava mentindo?

"Sim." Afirmou.

"Então. Eles chamam de anjos, as pessoas como eu. Nós que nascemos para proteger às outras." Não havia sinceridade em sua fala, mas Yuuki estava acostumada.

Vestir-se diferente num lugar como aquela vila já era motivo para um escândalo, imagine Yuuki, que com 15 anos fazia suas roupas. Roupas coloridas, roupas chamativas, totalmente opostas a sociedade conservadora daquele lugar. Mas ela pouco ligava agora que tinha amigos. Depois que Kaname começou a falar com ela atraiu muitos para perto de Yuuki, alguns - claro! - só por interesse, outros que acabaram se tornando amigos de verdade como Yori, sua vizinha.

Para Yori, ela podia contar todos os seus segredos de mulher, pois com o tempo contar tudo para Kaname não tinha mais sentido, ainda mais quando envolvia achar um garoto bonito. Nesses anos Yuuki cresceu muito, não só fisicamente, mas interiormente também. Ela era bem mais confiante em si agora e podia afirmar que era mais decidida.

"Bom dia, senhorita Kurosu!" disse Madalenna acordando Yuuki.

"Bom dia, Madalenna." Sorriu.

"Sabias que creio ter conseguido um emprego no vilarejo vizinho, senhorita?" falou ela com aquele sotaque.

"Verdade? Que bom! Você vai deixar este lugar!" falou tão feliz.

"Assim espero... O maior desejo de minha pessoa é estar livre deste lugar. Está cada vez pior, senhorita. Tu também deverias deixar este lugar o mais cedo que conseguires, pois esta sociedade nunca suportará suas idéias." Ela falou e se retirou do quarto.

'O que ela queria dizer com aquilo exatamente?' Se perguntava Yuuki internamente. O que ela poderia estar querendo dizer com "idéias"?

Outra amiga que fez foi a própria empregada, Madalenna, que era muito jovem. Com Madalenna, Yuuki trocava suas idéias revolucionárias, sobre como aquele lugar deveria mudar.

O que faltava na vida de Yuuki era um amor, porque, por mais que quisesse acreditar nisso, Yuuki sabia que Kaname nunca seria um verdadeiro marido. Porque ele não a amava desse jeito. Mal sabia ela que talvez fosse o oposto e ela que não fosse capaz de amá-lo assim.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oláa!!

Desculpe ter postado um dia depois, é que eu tive que me ausentar da cidade durante um dia para ver meu avô. Obrigada as reviews, fico muito contente quando recebo elas. Gente eu acho que essa fic vai ser bem curta e provavelmente vai acabar antes de setembro. Como vou viajar durante 1 semana em julho talvez eu possa não postar nesta semana, viu?

Obrigada,

Charlotte.


	4. Chapter IV

Título: Meu Anjo

Cap. 4: Retorno

"Madalenna?" a menina gritava.

"Sim, senhorita?" respondeu ela da cozinha.

"Me ajude a terminar esse vestido, por favor! Não sei como fazer para mantê-lo deste jeito" mostrou Yuuki.

"Se você der um ponto aqui, tenho certeza que conseguirás. Adorei este vestido, senhorita. Este rosa queimado, aqui, combina perfeitamente com tua pele alva." Explicou Madalenna.

"Obrigada. Será que não ficou exagerado? Ultimamente as pessoas têm me olhado de modo estranho quando entro na igreja vestida com estas roupas." Falou meio triste.

"Quando adentrar aquele lugar e te encararem, tenha certeza de que é porque estás mais fabulosa do que todos." Madalenna com todos aqueles cachos caindo pelo rosto sorriu .

"Sabe, eu tenho pensado que não vejo nenhum significado em ir àquele lugar mesmo." Ela fez cara emburrada.

"Este lugar realmente não é para a senhorita. Quando eu sair daqui, juro que levo a senhorita junto." A outra falou.

Yuuki sorriu sem bem entender e mesmo não entendendo, ouvir falar sobre a possibilidade de sair dali lhe provocava uma felicidade interna enorme.

Seu momento de felicidade foi atrapalhado por um barulho de espingarda. Ela correu para fora da casa, encontrou Kaname no caminho e de mãos dadas com ele correu para o lugar onde uma multidão já se formava. Lá no meio estava uma garota, um rosto conhecido, sua amiga: Yori.

"Yori? Yori?" ela gritava chacoalhando a garota. Ao lado da menina estavam, caídas de qualquer jeito, duas malas e do outro lado o pastor da cidade pai de Yori "O que o senhor fez?" ela chorava.

"Ela vem tentando fugir a muito tempo."

A menina se sacudiu um pouco.

"Ah, Yori! Que bom que ainda está viva! Chamem um médico, por favor!" Yuuki avisou.

Um médico do vilarejo se apresentou, levou Yori para dentro da casa e começou a cuidar dela. Ficaria boa, o tiro pegou apenas sua clavícula.

"Acha certo o que o senhor fez?" Yuuki perguntou e sem esperar a resposta juntou-se ao médico e sua amiga.

Foi uma noite triste. Uma triste noite de primavera. Yuuki mal dormiu, ficou horas e horas indagando-se que tipo de lugar era aquele, onde um pai atira numa filha pois ela quer seguir seu próprio caminho.

Inconformada com o fato de Kaname no meio de tudo aquilo não ter lhe ajudado em nada só aumentou sua incredulidade na relação deles e também fez ele receber um gelo dela durante dois dias. Na tarde desse segundo dia um alvoroço na vila fez com que Yuuki lhe dirigisse a palavra.

"O que acontece aqui, Kaname-sama?" perguntou curiosa.

"Recebemos a noticia de que um viajante se dirige para cá." Ele explicou.

"Que legal! Gente de fora!" Exclamou animada.

"Você não deveria achar tão bom uma pessoa de fora aqui. Afinal, ela não é uma de nós." Ele parecia adverti-la.

"Que desrespeitoso!" ela ficou brava "Essa cidadezinha precisa de mais gente de fora isso sim.".

"Quanta ingenuidade de sua parte acreditar que é tão simples assim. Seu pai não poupou esforços para te proteger da realidade cruel, não?" ele sorriu sem sentimento.

"Não sei o que quer dizer."

"Tem muito neste lugar que você não compreende Yuuki. Isto aqui não é o lugar onde uma pessoa desejaria estar, ainda mais se for para ser designado 'anjo'."

Ele se perdeu na multidão. Ela não entendia o que estava por trás deste negócio de ser anjo, afinal nunca demonstrou ter nenhuma utilidade. Kaname estava lá, só isso, o que mais existiria além disso?

Com o passar das horas mais pessoas se reuniram para a chegada do tão aguardado visitante. E ele chegou. Entre todas aquelas pessoas apenas duas reconheceram a que chegava; apenas duas tinham uma expressão de espanto tão grande que pareciam ter visto um fantasma, só que apenas uma delas foi falar com ele.

"Zero? Zero Kiryu? É você?" Yuuki perguntou se aproximando. O coração de Kaname doeu ao ouvi-la pronunciando aquele nome.

"Yuuki?" Ele parecia confuso.

"Então é você mesmo! Nossa! Quanto tempo!" Ela o abraçou.

A família Kurosu acolheu Zero. Ele voltou a morar no pequeno porão que lhe pertencera anos atrás.

"Zero, o que você veio fazer aqui?" perguntou Yuuki enquanto o ajudava a se instalar.

"Eu vim visitar você." Ele sorriu "Como eu queria sair um pouco resolvi que voltar a ver minha única amiga seria uma boa opção de viagem.".

"Mas já fazem tantos anos, pensei que nem se lembraria de mim mais." Ela falou.

"Como poderia esquecer a garota apaixonada por flores?" ele sorriu de novo.

O que a incomodava naquilo tudo não era o fato do seu coração não crer que aquele era o motivo do retorno dele, ou de seu coração admitir ter sentido falta daquele garoto - agora rapaz -, o que realmente lhe incomodava era o fato de que, ao reconhecê-lo quando ele chegava do horizonte, seu coração pulou uma batida. Mesmo que tivesse sido por um segundo, seu coração parou de pulsar.

"Vamos sair?" ele perguntou.

"Mas já está muito escuro lá fora!" ela falou.

"Você tem medo? Eu te protejo!" respondeu ele.

"Não tenho medo, é só que..." ela queria dizer que era porque ela não o conhecia direito, ela conhecia o garotinho Zero Kiryu, mas aquele quase homem parado em sua frente, só se assemelhava em aparência ao pequeno com quem ela uma vez teve uma amizade.

Mas não teve coragem. Saiu com ele. Suas mão suando e pernas tremendo de nervosismo. Eles ficaram no fim só dando voltas, quietos, pelas ruas de terra da vila. Até serem surpreendidos por um Kaname com cara séria.

"Seu pai não gostaria de saber que anda depois do anoitecer com estranhos por aí, Yuuki." Ele falou reprovador.

"Se você não contar, ele não saberá. E porque não se junta a nós, Kaname-sama?" ela propôs.

Ele aceitou a proposta e eles continuaram sua caminhada. Conversando, contando as novidades. Yuuki até contou do que tinha acontecido com sua amiga havia só dois dias.

"Que horror. Mas então, basicamente, este lugar continua o mesmo, não é?" ele falou.

"Sim."

E assim continuou. Kaname mal permitia que os dois saíssem sozinhos, mas não havia um dia em que Zero não entregasse a Yuuki uma flor. Kuran assistia a tudo aquilo com sua inveja à flor da pele novamente. Mas dessa vez não ficaria parado assistindo, ele tinha uma idéia.

Kaname Kuran no meio da semana seguinte foi falar com o senhor Kurosu. O resto do vilarejo só viu a jovem Yuuki sair correndo e chorando da casa um tempo depois.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oláa!!

Gente! como me perguntaram mais de uma vez eu vou falar: a fic é sim **Zero x Yuuki**. Era para realmente para deixar na dúvida, mas minha amiga me disse algo que me fez perceber uma verdade. Do mesmo modo que eu não gosto do Kaname, há aqueles que não gostam do Zero (apelidados carinhosamente de malucos... suashuahsau... brincadeira viu??). Então vou deixar claro que está é uma fic onde felizmente, para uns, e infelizmente, para outros, o Kaname não fica com a Yuuki.

Obrigada pelas reviews! Espero outras neste capítulo heein?

**Queria avisar que estarei viajando até o final do mês então não me matem se eu falhar nos dias de postar. Farei meu possível.**

Abraços,

Charlotte.


	5. Chapter V

Título: Meu Anjo

Título: Meu Anjo

Cap. 5: Adeus Liberdade

Yuuki estava trocando a água das flores que ganhou de Zero quando Madalenna disse que seu pai a chamava. Ela decidiu primeiramente falar com Zero para contar como estavam as plantas e agradecer mais uma vez. O sorriso na saía de seu rosto.

"Kiryu-kun, está aí?" ela perguntou entrando no aposento dele.

"Sim, Yuuki. O que foi?" Ele respondeu.

"Sabe o que é? As flores, elas estão bonitas até agora. Não murcharam, acredita?" ela contou.

"Sério?" ele parecia animado.

"Sim!" ela sorriu.

"Deve ser porque são as suas mãos que estão cuidando delas." Ele se aproximou dela e pegou suas mãos. Ela corou.

"Até parece." Ela riu-se do romantismo dele.

Eles estavam no porão, o aposento cedido a Kiryu, e puderam ouvir Madalenna apressando Yuuki lá de cima.

"Bem, eu vou ver o que meu pai quer. Até mais!"

"Até."

Mais cedo naquele dia Kaname estivera pensando recostado numa árvore, antes de tomar a decisão.

'Ele estar de volta, significa eu perder o meu lugar. Então, o que eu faço?'

"Você vai deixar que ele roube sua protegida assim?" disse uma voz que parecia conhecida. Quando Kaname virou-se para ver quem era viu o pai de Yori.

"Boa tarde, senhor Kuran" ele se curvou.

"Olá." Ele respondeu sem olhar para o outro.

"Você não se considerava o maior dos 'anjos'? O que está fazendo sentado deixando que levem o coração dela embora?" o pastor falou.

"Sempre me disseram que eu era esse tal grande anjo, mas o que eu faço de tão extraordinário? O que há de tão extraordinário em obrigar uma garota a me idolatrar?" retrucou Kaname.

"Você precisa disso. E você sabe disso." O olhar era ameaçador.

"Não preciso, não. Quem precisa disso é você." Ele se levantou e se retirou, sem nem olhar para trás.

Mesmo pensando assim, mesmo dizendo essas palavras, ele foi até o pai de Yuuki e propôs um casamento, por puro ciúme, por pura inveja. E foi assim que Yuuki foi chamada para ver seu pai.

Depois de falar com Zero ela foi ver o pai que a esperava no seu escritório, ouviu o que ele e Kaname tinham a dizer. O pedido não era indecoroso, mas certamente abalou Yuuki que saiu correndo para o lago depois de ouvir a proposta, Zero vendo aquilo correu atrás dela.

Foi gritando pelo nome dela o caminho inteiro, mas ela ignorava e continuava correndo, até que suas pernas fraquejaram e ela caiu no chão. Estava tremendo.

"O que aconteceu, Yuuki?" ele se ajoelhou do lado dela e ficou procurando por possíveis machucados em sua perna.

"Eu odeio esse lugar! Odeio!" ela gritava.

"Me conte o que aconteceu." Ele segurou a mão dela.

"Eu achei que comigo seria diferente, achei que..." ela começou a chorar, a lagrimas escorriam violentas pelo seu rosto e molhavam-lhe a blusa.

"O que seria diferente?" ele acariciava a cabeça dela.

"Esses anjos..." ela abraçou ele "Eu nunca quis um e agora vou ter que casar com ele?" ela falava num tom bem sarcástico.

"Mas você tem só quinze anos!" ele se assustou.

"Minha vizinha se casou com seu anjo aos doze." Ela respondeu.

"Por que vocês tem que se casar com eles? O que há de tão especial neles?" ele perguntou.

"Até pouco eu não entendia também" ela se afastou um pouco dele "Os 'anjos', segundo todos, são aqueles homens dados as mais ricas e belas, para que elas tenham somente o melhor, para que sejam protegidas e amadas. Eles, é claro, adoram isso, tem uma vida boa e segura, mas eu achava que o Kaname-sama era diferente, até hoje." Ela tinha raiva no olhar.

"Pronto, vai ficar tudo bem." Ele lhe entregou uma flor que estava ali no chão.

"Obrigada, por tudo." Ela sorriu depois de cheirar a flor.

"Imagina." Ele deu um beijo na testa dela.

Ele a abraçou com força, por alguma razão, aquela garota tinha algo especial. Desde o momento que a viu ao entrar na cidade ele soube que ela tinha algo de especial.

"Não é assim que esperamos encontrar uma garota que está noiva." A voz os assustou.

"Senhor pastor, eu..." Yuuki gaguejou um pouco até ser interrompida.

"Volte para a vila, senhorita Kurosu, tenho assuntos a tratar com o senhor Kiryu." Ele falou autoritário.

Ela obedeceu. Olhou para trás duas ou três vezes porque tinha dúvidas se Zero ficaria bem, ela estava preocupada.

"Por que não aproveita que estamos as sós e faz o que veio fazer, senhor Kiryu?" ele falou.

"O senhor sabe que o conselho de todas as vilas vizinhas te desaprova e está atrás de você, então porque continua com isso?" perguntou Zero se levantando.

"'Isso', senhor Kiryu, é o modo como essa sociedade vive. E vai continuar sendo." Ele respondeu.

"Senhor, desculpe o atrevimento, mas atirar na própria filha também faz parte disso?" ele estava cutucando as feridas do pastor.

"Cale-se." Ele se exaltou.

"Certamente mentir para o povo que tem fé no senhor também faz parte disso tudo, não é?" continuou Zero.

"Quando eu menti para o meu povo?" falou.

"Então contar que a origem destes 'anjos' é remota entre outras lorotas, não foi uma das mentiras que contou a eles?"

"Saia da cidade, Kiryu, para o seu próprio bem." Ele alertou.

"Acho que não."

O grito que se sucedeu foi tão alto que talvez até as pessoas na vila tivessem escutado.

"Vai pagar por isso. Os outros não vão deixar que saia impune." O pastor gemeu.

Zero tirou o punhal que havia cravado das costas do pastor. Aquele louco tinha razão, aquela vila saía dos padrões porque tinha um sistema bem elaborado de líderes, o principal ele tinha acabado de matar, mas e os outros?

Chegaram rápido, provavelmente tinham sido alertados para que, se caso ele não retornasse em determinado tempo, fossem para lá. Eram apenas dois homens, mas eram fortes e por mais que Kiryu tivesse tentado lutar eles o pegaram e o carregaram de volta para a vila.

Por onde eles passavam todos olhavam com desprezo e reprovação para Zero, afinal eles tinham recebido ele de braços abertos - algo incomum para aquele lugar - e foram agradecidos assim? Mas aquilo não incomodava Zero. Ele estava preocupado com Yuuki e a expressão que ela teria ao encará-lo.

"Fique aí e aguarde seu julgamento." O colocaram dentro de um porão externo de casa.

Ficou lá jogado no chão por horas até que ouviu um barulho e viu um pouco de claridade entrar pela porta.

"Yuuki?" era ela.

"Toma, aqui tá o seu jantar" ela entregou um prato para ele.

"Me perdoe, eu não podia contar..."

"O quê? Que era um espião e veio para matar aquele pastor idiota? Então você tinha que fingir-se todo doce e me fazer achar que você tinha algum interesse em mim para fazer isso?" ela gritava e recuava, mas encontrou uma parede.

"Não fingi nada quando estava com você." Ele falou se aproximando.

"Porque, afinal, era fácil enganara jovem que estava comovida por ver você depois de anos, não é?" ela ignorava o que ele dizia e continuava gritando.

Ele, que continuou se aproximando, finalmente a alcançou, conseguiu prensá-la contra a parede com seu corpo e segurar os finos braços dela com suas mãos. Ele viu que ela chorava. Zero aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou bem devagar, até ver que era correspondido e poder aprofundar o beijo.

"Eu juro que não fingi nada. As flores, eu sabia que você as amava. Tudo que eu disse, eu quis dizer. Quando te abracei hoje mais cedo, nunca quis tanto abraçar alguém." Ela ainda chocada o olhava quase sem piscar. "Quando eu percebi que deveria te contar o que eu estava fazendo aqui, percebi também que já era muito tarde e que eu a desapontaria."

"Por que tudo pra mim dá errado?" ela olhava para ele com olhos muito tristes. "Não quero me casar com Kaname. A pessoa com que eu gostaria de passar o resto dos meus dias está aqui."

Ele soltou os braços dela e com as mãos, agora livres, afastou os fios de cabelo castanhos dela que teimavam em cair em sua face. Ele acariciou o rosto dela e a beijou de leve. "Vamos conseguir sair daqui." Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela antes que ordenassem do lado de fora que ela saísse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meus caros leitores!

Aqui está mais um capítulo! Wooow!

Ahahha

Desculpe... é a empolgação. É que eu finalmente decidi o final da fic! Foi difícil, mas depois de muito titubear, cheguei à conclusão... aiai...

Bem, obrigada por lerem!

Até mais!

Charlotte.


	6. Chapter VI

Título: Meu Anjo

Título: Meu Anjo

Cap. 6: Fuga Desastrosa

"Yori, eu tenho que tirar ele de lá!" Yuuki estava sentada ao lado da garota que ainda estava acamada devido ao tiro.

"Yuuki, eu não sei se sou a pessoa para quem você devia estar falando isso, porque o homem que Zero matou era meu pai."

"Não finja que você gostava dele." Ela retrucou séria.

"É verdade... Eu o odiava, não é?" Yori passou a olhar o nada.

"Não estou dizendo que é para você ficar feliz com a morte dele, só não finja que está triste, oras." Yuuki repreendeu ela.

"Mas eu estou feliz. Sinto-me feliz e livre como não me sentia há anos." Ela sorriu carinhosamente para Yuuki "Eu vou te ajudar.".

"Obrigada!" Yuuki a abraçou, mas se separou ao ver que a amiga sentiu dor. "Desculpe!".

"Tudo bem, Yuuki" Uma senhora entrou com comida "Volte mais tarde para conversarmos!" ela sorriu de novo.

Yuuki já deixava a casa da amiga quando, meio desatenta, esbarrou em alguém e sem nem virar o rosto pediu desculpas, só que a pessoa segurou o braço dela, obrigando-a virar.

"Kaname-sama..." seu coração quase parou de susto.

"Por que me evita?" ele perguntou soltando-a.

"Tem certeza que não sabe, Kaname-sama?" ela falou sarcástica.

"Perdoe-me. Minha intenção não era te magoar, eu só..."

"'Você só' o quê? Fez o que um anjo é determinado a fazer? Pensei que você fosse diferente, que fosse meu amigo! Você não precisava disso!" ela estava quase chorando, mas parecia ser de raiva.

"Precisava sim. Não fale daquilo que não entende."

"Se alguém me explicasse, eu entenderia." ela respondeu, virou as costas e foi embora. Estava indo ver o Zero, eles precisavam descobrir como tirá-lo dali.

"Zero?" ela o procurava tentando acostumar a vista aquele lugar pouco iluminado.

"Yuuki!" ele a abraçou.

Zero sentou no chão e Yuuki sentou-se no colo dele, enquanto ele acariciava o cabelo dela ela brincava com um colar que ele levava no pescoço.

"Precisamos achar um jeito de tirar você daqui." Ela interrompeu o silêncio.

"Eu tenho uma idéia, mas precisamos da ajuda da sua amiga." Ele falou.

"A Yori?" estava surpresa.

"Ela mesma."

Ele explicou o plano para ela e depois de se despedirem ela correu para a casa da amiga. Poderiam conversar tranqüilamente agora.

Yuuki explicou tudo, detalhe por detalhe. Yori apenas acenava com a cabeça para sinalizar que entendia tudo e ao final da conversa ela sorriu.

"Tudo bem. Farei isso." ela falou, as duas se assustaram com um barulho que parecia vir da porta, Yuuki andou até lá, mas quando viu que não tinha niguem do lado de fora voltou para o lado de sua amiga.

"Obrigada, Yori. Você não sabe o quanto lhe sou grata." Yuuki finalmente pode responder.

"Imagine. Eu vou fugir com você também, viu?" ela riu.

A madrugada estava congelante e duas sombras andavam pela vila. Yori seguiria a norte, enquanto Yuuki iria para sul, para que Yori chamasse atenção de longe dos guardas que trocavam de turno e Yuuki abrisse o porão onde Zero continuava preso.

A respiração ofegante e descompassada de Yori continuou a ser ouvida por Yuuki até ela dobrar a esquina. As duas cruzaram os dedos, tudo tinha que dar certo. E tudo estava indo bem até que, já depois de ter aberto o portão e correndo de mãos dadas com Zero, a vila foi acordada por um barulhão. Naquele momento Yuuki sentiu um aperto enorme no coração, ela já sabia o que tinha acontecido.

"Eu não atirei no seu braçinho, como seu pai. Você tentou ir embora. Trocar-nos por aquela vila de pagãos, hunf! Quem pensou que era?" falou orgulhoso.

Ali, de pé ao lado da poça de sangue que se formou e do corpo delicado da menina, estava um dos líderes daquele lugar. Tio de Yori e cunhado do pai dela ele que assumira o poder após a morte do pastor.

Yuuki, vendo aquela cena e ouvindo aquelas palavras apenas chorava. Parecia demorar para acreditar no que via. Até que a ficha caiu. Ela correu, sentou ao lado do corpo imóvel da menina, enquanto Zero só olhava de longe.

"O senhor está satisfeito com o que fez?" ela levantou-se ainda chorando "Acha digno fazer isso com uma garota que só queria um pouco de novidade e aventura em sua vida? 'Deus está te olhando' - é o que o senhor diria. Pois eu acho que o senhor está errado. Que tipo de Deus permitiria que seres repugnantes como os senhores existissem?" a expressão de Yuuki continha um ódio profundo.

"Ela está morta aí por sua causa. O plano era seu." Ele sorria maliciosamente.

"Não eu..."

"Foi seu egoísmo que fez ela morrer. Se você não a tivesse usado em sua planinho para tirar esse bastardo daqui ela ainda estaria viva".

Ele tinha razão. Ela estava com nojo de si mesmo. Zero percebeu o que acontecia e correu ao encontro dela. Abraçando ela, ele sussurrava que estava tudo bem e que não era culpa dela.

"Mas acho que a maior culpa de todas recai sobre você, Zero Kiryu." Ele se virou e deu de cara com um cano de revólver. "Então, é melhor que você pague por seu crime logo."

Yuuki se debatia para entrar entre ele e o revolver, mas Zero utilizava toda sua força para não permitir. Lógico que depois de todo esse barulho grande parte das pessoas já estava ali, incluindo um que Yuuki não queria ver.

"Adeus Kiryu-kun." Só se ouviu um grito de Yuuki e um segundo disparo.

O estranho é que ela e Zero estavam bem, mas ele tinha medo de abrir os olhos para descobrir o porquê, mas nem precisou, Yuuki revelou para ele.

"Kaname! Kaname-sama!" ela gritava.

"Idiota." O homem falou.

"O único idiota aqui é você. Assassino de anjos." Alguém na multidão gritou.

A multidão parecia se rebelar e nem os líderes e os "capangas" deles foram capaz de conter essa ira. Eles eram arrastados pelos moradores do lugar furiosos, deixando a sós Yuuki, Zero e Kaname. Até o corpo de Yori foi levado por umas senhoras, Yuuki pensou em reclamar, mas deixou quieto.

"Zero, posso falar com a Yuuki as sós?" ele falou com certa dificuldade, o projétil acertou-o nas costas, mas ninguém saberia dizer àquela hora qual órgão teria atingido ao certo.

"Claro." Zero respondeu e se afastou.

"Yuuki... eu vou te explicar." Estava ofegante.

"Por que você fez isso?" ela ainda chorava.

"Se Kiryu morresse, você ficaria muito triste não é verdade?" ele respondeu com uma outra pergunta. "Olha, eu vou te explicar o que são os anjos de verdade."

"Ahn?" ela parecia um pouco confusa.

"Foram apelidados de 'anjos' todos aqueles descendentes puros dos originais moradores deste local. Quando alguns colonizadores chegaram transformaram esse lugar na colônia deles, mas os habitantes locais sabiam se preservar, tanto que resistiram por anos até serem dominados e virarem escravos. Para acabar com essa 'laia' de pessoas eles fizeram um plano onde todos os descentes dos habitantes originais casariam com descentes de colonizadores. Não foi um mal negocio afinal todos tinham uma ótima aparência, era da natureza de todos que viviam por aqui."

"E o que isso tem a ver com anjos?" ela perguntou.

"Anjos não são apenas criaturas divinas que protegem os humanos, mas também servos de deus. Servos, é isso que somos." Ele explicou "E eu, era considerado tão especial só por ser o último descendente, quando nos casássemos deveria haver uma festa enorme. Todos sabiam desta história, mas desde o dia em que sua mãe deu a luz a uma menina ficou combinado que jamais seria permitido que você soubesse de algo.".

"Entendi. Mas então tudo isso era só um negócio?" ela parecia muito triste.

"Não. Eu te amo muito. Eu me importo muito com você, senão eu seria realmente um idiota." Ele sorriu.

Ela riu e beijou a bochecha dele. Levantou-se e chamou Kiryu que ajudou Kaname. Ele foi levado para ter cuidados médicos urgentes, enquanto Zero e Yuuki iam ver o que se passava com os Líderes.

Aquele lugar cercado por montanhas parecia tão limitado para ela. Ali onde todos usavam roupas iguais, onde não tinham sonhos próprios, onde donos de idéias deveriam pagar com suas próprias vidas. Era ali que ela nascera, mas não seria ali onde ela continuaria. Quando tudo se resolvesse ela iria embora com Zero.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oláa!

Gente! Sim, já estamos quase no fim! Que triste!! TT...

Minha próxima fic será um verdadeiro desafio, espero que todos leiam ela é de InuYasha! ;D

Ahaha

Ainda ta meio confuso tudo nessa historia né? Bem, capitulo que vem tudo se explica direitinho e provavelmente ele será o último, pena que ele só chega em agosto, porque eu vou viajar. Por favor, não me matem!

Bem, Obrigada Tsuki pela review, você sabe que eu te amo né?

Mais reviews aí hein? Hahah

Beijos a todos,

Charlotte.


	7. Chapter VII

Título: Meu Anjo

Título: Meu Anjo

Cap. 7: Alguns Se Vão, Alguns Não

Yuuki e Zero puderam perceber que com a ajuda do povo não eram apenas umas crianças que tentavam se livrar em vão de correntes. Reuniram os homens da vila e prenderam os outros membros do conselho. Eles foram levados a julgamento em outra cidade próxima e condenados a prisão.

Momentaneamente, com todo aquele alvoroço e alegria, Yuuki esqueceu-se de Kaname e de seu estado delicado, "O Kaname-sama..." ela múrumurou.

"Quer ir visitá-lo sozinha, ou deseja minha companhia?" Ela se assustou porque não pensou que sua voz tivesse saído.

"Seria muito pedir sua companhia?" ela respondeu após ele a incentivar com um 'hein?'.

"Claro que não." Zero sorriu e se aproximou dela para beijá-la.

Foi um beijo delicado e breve, o primeiro, desde que ele saíra daquele porão. Logo marcharam para a casa de Yuuki, onde, após ser cuidado, Kaname se hospedou. Ela andava rápido em direção ao quarto de visitas onde ele estava e Zero só tratava de acompanhar seu passo.

"Licença?" disse ela batendo na porta.

"Entre." Quem respondeu foi Madalenna.

"Olá. Como vão?" Yuuki sorria.

"Eu vou bem, e ele... creio que já esteves melhor, não?" ela riu um pouquinho com a pergunta dirigida ao acamado.

"Sim." Ele também riu.

"Senhorita Yuuki, senhor Zero, desejam algo para comer ou beber?" perguntou Madalenna em tom mais formal.

"Não, obrigada. Só viemos ver o Kaname."

"Obrigado, mas estou bem como podem ver, não precisam perder seu tempo aqui."

"Não seja mal-educado Kuran." Zero se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

"Deixe-o, Zero, se ele não deseja nossa presença podemos ir. Eu só vim mesmo para me desculpar de novo e agradecer por tudo que ele fez" Zero ainda o encarava desaprovadoramente "e agora que já falei, podemos ir."

Já iam saindo quando foram parados por uma voz:

"Obrigado a você, Yuuki. E a você também, Zero."

"Não há de que." O sorriso dela poderia iluminar o mundo naquela hora.

Souberam pelo médico que fora quase um milagre que a bala não tivesse atingido nenhum ponto vital e nem causado danos permanentes. Kaname, segundo ele, ficaria bom logo, contanto que não se esforçasse. Yuuki ficou mais do que satisfeita com a notícia, afinal, ela estava preocupada, mas mesmo assim, não voltou a falar com ele.

"Vamos passear?" ele perguntou para Yuuki depois que saíram do quarto.

"Sim!" ela deu mais um daqueles lindos sorrisos.

"Preciso passar no meu quarto primeiro para trocar a camisa, se importa?" ele perguntou delicado.

"Não" ela gaguejou um pouco e corou violentamente.

Apartir daquele momento era um território totalmente novo para Yuuki - em todos os sentidos. Eles estavam no quarto de Zero, o que na verdade era o antigo porão da casa de Yuuki. A cama ficava num cantinho e a cômoda do lado oposto e só. Ela tentava manter a pulsação de seu coração normal quando ele a entreolhou, então Yuuki não sentiu o coração bater por alguns milésimos de segundo, o que foi suficiente para fazê-la ficar mais vermelha do que estava (se isso era possível).

"Acho que vou esperar lá fora." Ela falou firme quando ele começou a tirar a blusa.

Mais rápido do que ela, Zero a prensou na porta, impedindo que ela fugisse.

"Tem medo de mim?" ela respondeu com um balanço negativo de cabeça "Então olhe para mim pelo menos!" ela ainda evitava olhar porque ele estava sem camisa.

Mas ela o encarou e seus olhos estavam marejados. Lentamente, sem movimentos bruscos, Zero deixou os braços caírem e ia se afastar se ela não tivesse o abraçado. Por causa de sua altura Yuuki tinha a cabeça pousada no peito nu de Zero e podia ouvir claramente os batimentos dele se acelerando.

"Viu como eu sinto o mesmo que você?"

"É..." ela não conseguiu falar mais que isso.

"Eu te amo, e você me disse que me amava também. Isso é verdade?" ele ergueu o rosto dela delicadamente com os dedos.

"Claro que é verdade."

"Então em diga com todas as palavras, só mais uma vez."

"Eu te amo, Zero."

Ele a envolveu num longo abraço e depois que se separaram, tocaram seus lábios num beijo leve que devagar evoluiu. Zero pode sentir uma lágrima quente e salgada que escorreu dos olhos dela até as bocas unidas. Ela se separou envergonhada, mas ele sorriu. Com a ponta do dedão ele capturou mais uma lágrima prestes a precipitar do olho dela e vagarosamente a lambeu, Yuuki não pode deixar de corar violentamente em resposta.

"Você é a pessoa mais adorável que eu já conheci." Ele falou para ela num tom sincero.

Ela sorriu - aquele sorriso pelo qual Zero era apaixonado. Ele não resistiu, aproximou as duas bocas de novo, mas dessa vez com certa voracidade. Guiou ela até a cama, sem desgrudarem as bocas e a deitou, logo em seguida caindo em cima dela. Com leveza tirou os fios de cabelo que teimavam em atrapalhar sua contemplação. Foi isso que ele fez por um bom tempo após cair para o lado dela na cama, ficar contemplando. Passava a mão na maçã do rosto dela enquanto ela com aqueles pequenos dedos pousados sobre seu peito ainda nu faziam um pouco de cócegas. Passaram tanto tempo daquele jeito, mas para eles o tempo não parecia existir.

"Está com medo agora?" ele quebrou o silêncio assustando ela.

"Agora não." seus lábios se contraíram num sorriso, mas seus olhos não sorriam.

"Está sim, e está certa. Eu também estou apavorado. Não sabe como eu tenho medo de te machucar." Ele pegou o rosto dela com as duas mãos "Acho que é porque te amo demais."

"Obrigada." Agora sim ela sorria.

Devagar ele diminuiu ainda mais a distancia entre os dois, e sem pressa a beijou. Com o cuidado de quem maneja uma boneca de porcelana, ele a acariciava. O ritmo se intensificou, mas sem precipitação começou a passear com as mãos pelo corpo frágil e pequeno dela e beijar seu pescoço e colo. Com as roupas removidas e os dois debaixo da coberta ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela 'Nunca se esqueça que eu te amo para sempre'.

Em poucos dias lá estavam os dois, Yuuki e Zero, prontos para partir, só esperavam por Madalenna, que realizaria seu grande desejo de sair de lá.

"Certeza de que é isso que quer? Você me conhece há pouco tempo" Ele tentou desanimá-la.

"Se para você mais de dez anos é pouco... Mas para mim pouco importa. Já te falei que quero passar o resto da vida com você, melhor ainda se for fora daqui." Ela parecia brava.

Foram interrompidos por uma Madalenna aos gritos.

"Senhorita, Yuuki. Receio que não poderei acompanhá-los." Ela falou de cabeça baixa.

"Por que não Madalenna? Não era isso que queria?" Yuuki estranhou.

"Creio que antes eu não tinha um porquê para ficar aqui, senhorita, o que agora tenho."

"O Kaname?" Zero entrou na conversa assustando Yuuki.

"Sim, senhor Zero. Descobrimos ter muito em comum, e nos demos bem. Vou ficar aqui com ele, sei que serei feliz."

"Boa sorte, Madalenna." Falou Yuuki sorrindo.

"Eu que lhes desejo boa sorte, senhorita. Adeus"

Elas se abraçaram, mas nenhuma das duas chorou. Antes de Madalenna se retirar ainda prometeu que se veriam de novo.

"Não vai sentir saudades?" ele perguntou.

"Claro que sim." Ela o abraçou e com os olhos úmidos o encarava "O Kaname e a Madalenna, são meus amigos. Não queria ter que deixá-los para trás, porém tanto eu quanto eles ficaremos bem."

"É verdade, não é?" ele a apertou em seus braços e depois seguiam em frente de mãos dadas quando ouviram um barulho e se viraram, era Kaname.

"Yuuki." foi mais uma pergunta.

"Kaname-sama! Não deveria estar descansando?" ela soou preocupada.

"Não quando minha melhor amiga está indo embora sem se despedir de mim." Ele sorriu, ela também.

Abraçaram-se e ele cochichou em seu ouvido: 'Você merece tudo isso e mais. Te amo'. Ela corou levemente e respondeu com um 'obrigada' e o quê Kaname não tinha certeza se era um 'você também'.

Os limites se expandem e a vida segue em frente.

Nem em um lugar onde sonhos são vigiados, todas as pessoas são iguais. Há aquelas que querem mudar e aquelas que vão mudar. Yuuki era do segundo tipo.

A garotinha que desconhecia tanto pode mudar muita coisa com a ajuda de um garoto que ela amou.

E não há muito mais o que dizer se não que ela teve a liberdade que tanto almejou ao lado de quem ela queria estar, porque pessoas como ela devem ser felizes pelo simples fato de ser isso o que elas fazem as pessoas ao redor quererem.

Agora: o garoto que ela amou - aquele que nada tinha além de crenças e esperanças disfarçadas - aprendeu a querer bem.

Foi assim que acabou a história que começou com dois presentes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quanto ao final não há muito para dizer. Diga-se apenas que está curto e ruim, sem falar em atrasado.

Sinto muito, o final deste fic foi um grande desastre.

Obrigada pelo tempo de vocês, por todas as reviews, pelos incentivos e criticas também.

Vejo vocês em breve com uma nova fic. (a próxima é de InuYasha)

Charlotte Alice.


End file.
